Destinos Cruzados por el Amor
by Yuecita
Summary: Sakura deseaba comprar la librería donde trabajaba como dependienta, de modo que por las noches limpiaba las oficinas de Lee Internacional para ahorrar... hasta que Shaoran Lee la sorprendió en una actitud sospechosa y creyó que era una espía.
1. Chapter 1

Esta no es una historia mia, sino una transcripcion, la utora Lynne Graham

-¿Qué diablos llevas en la cabeza? -preguntó Rika Sasaki tras apretar el botón para llamar al ascensor de servicio.

-Es para que no me caiga polvo en el pelo -contestó Sakura llevándose una mano al pañuelo de flores.

-¿Y desde cuándo eres tan puntillosa?

Sakura suspiró y decidió ser sincera con la buena mujer:

-Hay un tipo que suele quedarse a trabajar hasta tarde en mi planta y... bueno... es...

-¿Se hace notar demasiado? -volvió a preguntar Rika sin sorprenderse, con un gesto de desaprobación. Sakura siempre atraía la atención de los hombres en cualquier circunstancia. Era joven, esbelta y por sobretodo una belleza de mujer, con un cabello castaño claro casi rubio que brillaba y ojos verdes esmeralda enmarcados por largas pestañas -. Apuesto a que está convencido de que con una humilde mujer del servicio de limpieza como tú es cosa hecha. ¿Es joven o viejo?

-Joven-contestó Sakura dejando que Rika pasara delante en el ascensor-. Y te aseguro que está acabando con mi paciencia. He estado pensando en contárselo al supervisor.

-No, hagas lo que hagas no lo hagas oficial, Sakura - se apresuró a recomendar Rika con una mueca ese cerdo trabaja hasta tarde es que es una persona importante. Y seamos sinceros, Saku: de ti pueden prescindir mucho más que de cualquier ejecutivo.

-¿Acaso crees que no lo sé? Seguimos viviendo en un mundo de hombres.

-Pues ese tipo debe de ser bastante insistente cuando está acabando con tu paciencia... Escucha, haz tú mi planta esta noche y yo haré la tuya. Así por lo menos te tomas un respiro. Quizá más adelante alguien quiera cambiar definitivamente de planta contigo.

-Pero no tengo permiso para subir a limpiar la última planta -le recordó Saku.

-¡Va, no te apures por eso! -exclamó Rika sin darle importancia-. ¿Para qué va a necesitar nadie un permiso especial para abrillantar un suelo y vaciar una papelera? Ahora, eso sí, si el agente de seguridad se da una vuelta justo cuando estás tú apártate de su vista. Si puedes, claro. Algunos de esos sujetos serían capaces de incluirnos en su informe. Y no te atrevas a traspasar la puerta doble que hay de frente. Es la oficina del señor Lee, y está prohibido entrar allí, ¿de acuerdo?

Sakura sonrió agradecida mientras Rika empujaba el carrito con los utensilios de limpieza para salir a la planta que normalmente limpiaba ella.

-Aprecio mucho tu gesto, Rika.

Sakura nunca había estado en la planta superior del impresionante y moderno edificio Lee Intemational. Al salir del ascensor de servicio se dio cuenta de que era distinta de las plantas inferiores. Nada más dar la vuelta a la esquina vio, a su derecha, una lujosa y enorme área de recepción. Más allá de ella todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero a pesar de todo pudo ver una impresionante pareja de puertas en la penumbra.

Sin embargo, al mirar a la izquierda, al fondo del corredor había otra pareja de puertas idénticas. Sakura hizo una mueca y supuso que la parte en penumbra, más cercana a recepción, albergaba la oficina prohibida. Decidió comenzar a trabajar por el fondo para ir acercándose al ascensor y se relajó. Estaba encantada con la idea de que Yamasaki no fuera a interrumpirla aquella noche con sus monsergas.

Llevaba unas zapatillas de lona que no hacían ruido. Abrió la puerta doble y cruzó toda la habitación para vaciar la papelera. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la oficina contigua estaba ocupada. La puerta estaba entornada, y de ella salían inequívocas voces masculinas.

Por lo general en un caso como aquél Sakura hubiera anunciado su presencia, pero tras la advertencia de Rika decidió que era más inteligente retirarse en silencio. Lo último que deseaba era causarle problemas a su compañera. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir escuchó pisadas que se acercaban por el corredor desde la zona de recepción. Aquello le produjo casi un ataque al corazón.

Sin pensar siquiera en lo que hacía se escondió detrás de una de las dos puertas. El corazón le latía acelerado. Las pisadas fueron acercándose, y de pronto se detuvieron justo al Iado de la otra puerta. Sakura contuvo la respiración. En aquel silencio pudo escuchar palabra por palabra la conversación que aquellas dos voces masculinas mantenían en la oficina contigua:

- ... así que mientras yo siga fingiendo que me interesa comprar Danson Components la Palco Technic se mantendrá igual -murmuraba una voz satisfecha-, pero en cuanto se abra la bolsa el miércoles por la maña-na moveré pieza.

Sakura escuchó cómo el intruso, cuyas pisadas había oído, contenía el aliento. Era una estúpida. ¿En qué diablos había estado pensando? El carrito con los utensilios de limpieza estaba fuera, delante de la puerta, como prueba evidente de su presencia.

Sin embargo el intruso ni avanzó ni entró en la habitación. Para sorpresa y alivio de Sakura volvió sobre sus pasos por el corredor con mucha más cautela de la que había entrado. Sakura volvió a respirar de nuevo. Estaba saliendo de su escondrijo, de puntillas, cuando la puerta de la oficina contigua se abrió apareciendo un hombre tremendamente alto de aspecto alarmante. Sakura se quedó helada, se ruborizó y abrió inmensamente los ojos verdes. Unos ojos de color ambar la miraron desafiantes y agresivos.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo tú aquí? - gritó incrédulo e irritado el hombre de ojos ambares.

-Ya me marchaba...

-¡Estabas detrás de la puerta, escuchando! -arremetió de nuevo lleno de ira.

-No, no estaba escuchando -contestó Sakura atónita ante tanta agresividad.

De pronto lo reconoció y se puso completamente tensa. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero había un enorme e indecente retrato de aquel tipo en el vestíbulo de la planta baja. Aquella foto era el blanco de numerosas bromas y comentarios femeninos. ¿Por qué? Porque Shaoran Lee era terriblemente atractivo. Shaoran Lee, conocido popularmente como Shao, era el multimillonario griego, despiadado y falto de escrúpulos, que dirigía la Lee lnternational. De pronto Sakura comprendió que se había confundido de puertas y se sintió enferma. Su empleo y el de Rika estaban en la cuerda floja. Tras Shao Lee apareció un hombre mayor de pelo cano. Al verla frunció el ceño y sacó un teléfono móvil.

-No es la mujer que limpia siempre esta planta, Shao. Voy a llamar a seguridad de inmediato.

-No hace falta -protestó Sakura muerta de miedo-, yo sólo he venido a sustituir a Rika esta noche, eso es todo. Lo siento, no pretendía interrumpir... ya me iba...

-Pero tú no tienes por qué subir aquí -dijo el hombre mayor.

Shaoran Lee la escrutaba con mirada intensa, con ojos ambares tan brillantes que la ponían nerviosa.

-Estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, Millar.

-Un momento, puede que pareciera que estaba escondida detrás de la puerta, pero ¿para qué iba a hacer eso? -argumentó Sakura, desesperada-. No tiene sentido, yo sólo soy del servicio de limpieza. Comprendo que he cometido un error al venir aquí, y lo siento de veras, pero... me iré ahora mismo.

Una mano morena la agarró entonces, sin previo avisó, de la muñeca, obligándola a quedarse.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Saku... es decir, Sakura Kinomoto... ¿qué estás haciendo? -gimoteó.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Shaoran Lee le había quitado el pañuelo de la cabeza. Todo aquel cabello castaño claro cayó como una brillante cascada por los hombros. El le bloqueaba el camino. Sakura, sintiéndose amenazada por aquella muralla humana, miró para arriba. Sus ojos verdes se toparon con otros ambares e insondables. Sakura sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco. Sentía una extraña sensación de mareo, la cabeza le daba vueltas. El irritado escrutinio de él se había convertido en una mirada provocativa y sexy.

-No pareces una mujer de la limpieza, yo nunca he visto ninguna igual -dijo él al fin en un tono de voz duro y profundo.

-¿Y has visto muchas? -inquirió Sakura sin comprender hasta más tarde lo impertinente de su pregunta.

Lo cierto era que ella no había sido la primera en atacar. Los ojos de él expresaban sin ningún género de dudas aquella actitud masculina arrogante y sexualmente excitada que Sakura tanto detestaba.

-Sakura... hay una Sakura Lee en el servicio de mantenimiento - intervino el hombre mayor al que el otro había llamado Millar -. Pero se supone que trabaja en la octava planta, y el servicio de seguridad no le ha concedido ningún permiso para subir aquí. Voy a ordenar al supervisor que venga inmediatamente a identificarIa.

-No, deja ese telé menos gente se entere del incidente, mejor. Toma asiento, Sakura -añadió Shaoran soltándole la muñeca y acercándole una silla.

-Pero es que yo...

-iSiéntate! -gritó él como si estuviera tratando con un animal doméstico al que tuviera que adiestrar.

Sakura, atónita ante aquella forma de dirigirse a ella, se dejó caer sobre la silla con la espalda rígida y el corazón acelerado. Había entrado donde no debía, pero se había disculpado. Lo había hecho todo excepto arrastrarse por el suelo, reflexionó resentida. ¿Por qué tanto jaleo?

-Quizá quieras explicarme qué estás haciendo en esta planta, por qué has entrado en este despacho en particular y por qué te has escondido a escuchar detrás de la puerta –dijo Shaoran Lee con dureza y precisión.

Hubo un silencio. Sakura se preguntó si serviría de algo echarse a llorar, pero aquellos ojos ambares paralizaron su corazón. Aquel hombre la trataba como si hubiera cometido un asesinato, así que lo más inteligente era ser sincera.

-He estado teniendo problemas con un ejecutivo que trabaja siempre hasta tarde en la octava planta -admitió Sakura inquieta.

-¿Qué clase de problemas? -preguntó Milllar.

Shaoran Lee dejó que su intensa y ámbar mirada vagara provocativa por la curvilínea y tensa figura de Sakura, deteniéndose sobre los pechos moldeados por el delantal, las largas y perfectas piernas. Luego sonrió y torció la boca mientras un mortificante rubor subía a las mejillas de ella y coloreaba su blanca piel.

-Mírala, Millar, y luego dime si todavía necesitas que te explique de qué tipo de problema se trata -intervino Shaoran.

-Le mencioné mi problema a la mujer que limpia esta planta -continuó Sakura con respiración entrecortada-, y le pedí que me cambiara por una noche. Después de mucho insistir accedió, y me advirtió que no atravesara las puertas dobles pero... por desgracia hay dos pares de puertas dobles en esta planta.

-Eso es cierto -concedió Shaoran Lee.

-Me equivoqué de puertas, y estaba a punto de salir cuando escuché pasos y comprendí que venía alguien. Tuve miedo de que fuera un guardia de seguridad, porque eso le hubiera podido causar problemas a Rika, por eso me escondí detrás de la puerta. Fue una estupidez...

-Por aquí no ha venido nadie de seguridad desde las seis -intervino el hombre mayor-. Y cuando llegaste tú, Shao, hace unos diez minutos, la planta estaba vacía.

-Bueno, no sé quién era el que subió. Estuvo parado delante de la puerta unos veinte segundos, y luego se marchó... -añadió Sakura mientras su voz se iba desvaneciendo, sin comprender por qué aquellos hombres ponían en entredicho su explicación.

Shaoran Lee dejó escapar el aire contenido con un silbido, dio un paso atrás y se apoyó sobre el borde de una mesa mirando al otro hombre con ansiedad.

-Vete a casa, Millar, yo me ocuparé de esto.

-Mi deber es quedarme y solucionar este problema...

- Tienes una cita para cenar -le recordó Shaoran seco-. Y llegas tarde.

Millar lo miró a punto de protestar pero después, al ver la expresión expectante de su jefe, asintió. Antes de marcharse hizo una pausa y dijo:

-Pensaré en ti mañana, Shao.

-Gracias -contestó Shaoran poniéndose tenso, con los ojos nublados.

Después Shao cerró la puerta tras su empleado y se volvió hacia Sakura.

-Me temo que en este asunto no puedo confiar en tu palabra, Sakura. Has oído una conversación confidencial -dijo en un tono seguro y definitivo.

-Pero si no estaba escuchando... ¡ni siquiera me interesaba! -contestó Sakura asustada.

-Tengo dos preguntas que hacerte -añadió con más suavidad-. ¿Quieres conservar tu empleo?

Sakura se enervó. Era despreciable que aquel hombre la intimidara utilizando esas tácticas.

-Por supuesto que quiero...

-¿Y quieres que esa otra mujer que te ha cambiado la planta conserve también su empleo?

-Por favor, no involucres a Rika en esto -se apresuró a contestar Sakura pálida -. He sido yo quien ha cometido un error, no ella.

-No,ella decidió saltarse las reglas -la contradijo Shaoran Lee con á tan involucrada como tú. Si al final resulta que eres una espía pagada por alguno de mis competidores habrás tenido que darle algo por lo que le merezca la pena arriesgar su puesto de trabajo, ¿no crees?

-¿Una espía? ¿Pero qué diablos...? -susurró Sakura sin dejar de mirar aquel rostro moreno e irritado, concentrando sobre él toda su atención.

-Eso que me has contado de una tercera persona a la que ni viste ni puedes identificar... resulta muy conveniente para ti -añadió Shaoran directo-. Así, si hay una filtración, tú tienes cubiertas las espaldas.

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! -gritó Sakura tan nerviosa que ni siquiera podía pensar.

-Espero que no, por tu propio bien -concedió Shaoran Lee con una expresión de seria sinceridad -. Pero debes comprender que si te dejo marchar ahora me estoy arriesgando mucho. Si le cuentas lo que has oído a quien no debes me causarás graves trastornos.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera podría repetir lo que he oído!

-De modo que sí recuerdas algo. ¡Y hace sólo un segundo asegurabas que no te interesaba en absoluto!

Un leve desmayo atravesó los ojos de Sakura, que se quedó mirándolo con el corazón en un puño. Recordaba perfectamente lo que había oído, pero había pensado hacer oídos sordos. Sin embargo aquel hombre la tenía atada de pies y manos. Tenía una mente retorcida, fría y dispuesta para la trampa. Era desconfiado, rápido, exacto y letal en sus juicios. Shaoran Lee miró su reloj de pulsera de oro y luego a ella.

-Déjame que te explique cómo está la situación, Sakura. Tú y la estúpida de tu amiga podéis quedaros a trabajar en este edificio hasta el miércoles, mientras las cosas sigan en marcha, siempre y cuando tú no te apartes de mi vista.

-¿Cómo dices?

-Naturalmente te pagaré por todos los inconvenientes que...

-¿Inconvenientes? -lo interrumpió Sakura con voz débil pero esperanzada.

-Supongo que tienes pasaporte, ¿no?

-¿Pasaporte? ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver?

-Tengo que volar a Grecia esta noche, y si tengo que vigilarte para asegurarme de que no utilizas el teléfono necesitaré que vengas conmigo -explicó él con impaciencia.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loco? –musitó Sakura temblorosa.

-¿Vives sola o con tu familia?

-Sola, pero...

-Sorprendente. ¿Dónde guardas el pasaporte? -continuó preguntando Shaoran sin dejar de mirar aquel bello rostro.

-En la mesilla, pero ¿por qué...?

Shaoran Lee marcó un número de teléfono en su costoso móvil.

-No veo ninguna otra alternativa. Podría encerrarte en algún lugar, pero me temo que eso te gustaría aún menos. Y no puedo pedirle a mis empleados que te vigilen mientras me voy de viaje. Tienes que acompañarme, y de buen grado.

¿De buen grado? ¿Por su propia voluntad? Sakura finalmente se quedó boquiabierta al comprender que estaba hablando en serio. Shaoran comenzó a hablar por teléfono en griego en tono brusco y dominante. Escuchó que mencionaba su nombre y se intranquilizó aún más.

-Pero... yo... ¡te juro que no le diré a nadie lo que he oído! -protestó enfebrecida mientras él colgaba el teléfono.

-No me basta. ¡Ah! y, otra cosa más: le he ordenado a uno de mis empleados que abra tu taquilla y saque las llaves de tu casa.

-¿Que has hecho qué? -preguntó Sakura irritándose.

-Tu dirección está en los archivos de personal. Yukito recogerá tu pasaporte y lo llevará al aeropuerto.

-Pero... ¡me voy a casa ahora mismo! -exclamó Sakura con los ojos muy abiertos, llena de incredulidad.

-¿En serio? Ha llegado el momento de la verdad, Sakura -advirtió Shaoran Lee con mirada desafiante-. Puedes salir por esa puerta, no voy a impedírtelo. Pero puedo echaros a las dos, a ti y a tu amiga. ¡Y créeme, si sales por esa puerta lo haré! - Sakura se detuvo a medio camino, helada-. Creo que sería mucho más sensato por tu parte aceptar lo inevitable y venir sin rechistar. Es decir, si es cierto que eres inocente, como dices -añadió en voz baja, escrutándola con ojos ambares brillantes e inquisitivos.

-¡Esto es una locura! ¿Para qué iba yo a querer poner en peligro mi puesto de trabajo contándole a nadie lo que he oído?

-Esa información vale un montón de dinero, creo que es un buen motivo -contestó Shaoran Lee caminando a pasos agigantados hacia la oficina de la que había salido-. ¿Vienes?

-¿A dónde? -musitó Sakura

-Tengo a mi helicóptero esperando en la azotea, nos llevará al aeropuerto.

-¡Ah...! ¿Un helicóptero? -repitió Sakura con voz débil e incrédula.

Shaoran Lee pareció comprender al fin que Sakura estaba paralizada e incrédula ante sus exigencias. Cruzó la habitación, puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guió en la dirección en la que quería que lo acompañara. Después hizo una pausa para recoger un grueso abrigo oscuro colgado del respaldo de un sillón y se apresuró a cruzar con ella la principesca oficina hasta una puerta en el extremo opuesto.

-Esto no puede estar ocurriéndome a mí -susurraba Sakura medio mareada mientras tropezaba con los escalones que salían a la azotea.

-Yo opino exactamente lo mismo -contestó él escueto, subiendo detrás de ella-. Precisamente en este viaje no tenía ningunas ganas de tener compañía.

Shaoran alargó una mano para abrir la puerta metálica al final de las escaleras. Una ola de aire frío voló el cabello y la ropa de Sakura marcándole la esbelta y curvilnea figura. Ella se echó a temblar. Shaoran Lee, que ya se había abrochado el abrigo, salió a la azotea pasando por delante y dirigiéndose hacia el helicóptero.

- ¡Date prisa! - gritó volviendo la cabeza por encima del hombro.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera llevo abrigo! -contestó ella perdiendo la paciencia.

Shaoran se paró en seco y dio la vuelta con aire de severa impaciencia y luego comenzó a desabrocharse el abrigo.

-¡No malgastes tu tiempo! -soltó Sakura malhumorada ante aquel despliegue de galantería tardío-. ¡No me pondría tu estúpido abrigo ni aunque pillara una neumonía!

-¡Pues hiélate en silencio! -respondió Shaoran con un brillo en la mirada.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. Sólo la curiosidad del piloto la hizo callar. Insensible a una respuesta como aquélla, que hubiera atemorizado al noventa por ciento de la gente, Sakura pasó por delante de Shaoran y se subió al helicóptero tan tranquila.

-Compraremos ropa en el aeropuerto -comentó él de mal humor sentándose junto al piloto y volviendo hacia ella su perfil griego clásico y duro-. Tendremos tiempo de sobra mientras esperamos a que llegue tu pasaporte. ¡Probablemente incluso perdamos el turno para despegar!

-¡Qué gracia! -exclamó Sakura en un tono inconfundiblemente sarcástico, provocando en él el desconcierto.

Las aspas del helicóptero giraron en el tenso silencio. Shaoran volvió el rostro hacia fuera. Aquello no podía estar ocurriéndole a ella, se decía una y otra vez mientras el helicóptero se elevaba y atravesaba Londres. Se podía decir que Shaoran Lee la había secuestrado. ¿Qué otra alternativa le había dado? Ninguna. No podía arriesgarse a que Rika perdiera su trabajo, porque la pobre mujer no contaba con el lujo de un segundo salario.

¿Pero era ella más independiente?, se preguntó Sakura. En un caso de supervivencia ella hubiera podido pasarse sin su salario como mujer de la limpieza. Después de todo tenía otro empleo de día y una cuenta bancaria con interesantes ahorros. En realidad Sakura vivía como un monje, ahorrando cada peseta, deseosa de hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de alcanzar su objetivo en la vida.

Y ese objetivo era comprar la librería en la que trabajaba desde los dieciséis años. Sin embargo, si el incremento regular de ahorros de su cuenta bancaria cesaba justo cuando estaba a punto de hacerse cargo del negocio, el director de la sucursal bancaria se sentiría decepcionado y sus ambiciones de propietaria sufrirían un fatal revés. Aquél era un momento crucial, con su jefe cada día más anciano y ansioso por retirarse.

Shaoran Lee era un paranoico, un absoluto paranoico, decidió. Ella, ¿una espía? ¿Acaso leía demasiadas novelas? Sólo era una mujer de la limpieza que había entrado accidentalmente en su santuario. Una mujer de la limpieza que no tenía permiso para trabajar en esa planta y menos aún para entrar en esa oficina, le recordó una débil voz en su interior. Una mujer a la que, además, habían pillado saliendo de detrás de la puerta...

Cierto, concedió Sakura reacia. Podía resultar sospechoso. Pero eso no justificaba el que insistiera en no perderla de vista en treinta y seis horas. El hecho de que se la llevara de viaje demostraba que estaba loco.

Y además no era ése el único problema. La forma en que Shaoran Lee la miraba la ponía furiosa. En medio de toda aquella neblina de sospechas él se había permitido el lujo de mirarla de arriba abajo, como si fuera una mercancía sexual a la venta. Sakura apretó los generosos labios y se puso a rumiar aquello.

Bastante había tenido con tolerar a Yamasaki, que se negaba a aceptar un no por respuesta y que estaba convencido de que era sólo cuestión de insistir. No era de extrañar que se hubiera incluso mareado. Aquel arrogante griego no había hecho sino aumentar aún más la repulsa que su subordinado había provocado en ella. Sin embargo Shaoran Lee era diferente. Shaoran Lee era uno de esos hombres salvajemente masculinos, la clase de tipo que no podía mirar a una mujer sin preguntarse cómo sería en la cama.

Impermeable a la creciente antipatía de Sakura, que demostraba con un frígido silencio, Shaoran Lee la guió por el aeropuerto hasta la zona comercial exclusiva. Entró directo en una boutique my cara y se dirigió hacia los trajes de chaqueta. Arrojó luego en sus brazos uno negro, de la talla más pequeña, y escogió un bolso, un sombrero y un par de guantes negros largos del estante en el que estaban expuestos.

El resto de las exquisitas prendas del estante parecieron deslucidas. Sakura se ruborizó hasta la punta del cabello. La dependienta los seguía con atenta e irritada mirada por toda la tienda. Finalmente Sakura susurró en voz baja y mortificada:

-¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?

-Comprar -explicó Shaoran Lee escueto, indiferente a las miradas de los empleados que, bien entrenados, seguían atentos cada uno de sus movimientos.

Shaoran Lee se dirigió decidido hacia otro perchero y tiró de un vestido azul sacándolo de la percha para arrojárselo a Sakura con la misma indiferencia. Luego le siguió un largo abrigo negro y por último, tras una pausa ante un maniquí con unos pantalones cortos rosas, Shaoran inclinó la cabeza y dijo, dirigiéndose a la vendedora que se acercaba:

-Esto también nos lo llevamos.

-Me temo que no está a la venta, caballero.

-Entonces quítelo del maniquí -ordenó Shaoran

-¡Pero señor Lee! - silbó Sakura ruborizada hasta el límite.

La vendedora, cuya insignia proclamaba su rango de encargada, estuvo a punto de hacer otro movimiento, pero al oír el nombre abrió la boca atónita y miró con más amabilidad al alto y moreno cliente.

-¿Es usted el se... señor Lee?

-Sí, soy el propietario de esta cadena de tiendas -confirmó Shaoran con una mirada de desaprobación , ¿es habitual que los empleados estén de pie, sin hacer nada, charlando y mirando a los clientes que los necesitan? ¿Y desde cuándo es más importante un maniquí que una venta?

-Tiene usted mucha razón, señor Lee. Por favor, permítame que lo atienda.

-Esta señorita necesita ropa interior. Escoja usted algo -ordenó Shaoran dejando que su atención recayera entonces en el estante de los zapatos y arrastrando a Sakura hacia ellos-. ¿Qué número usas?

-Creo que nunca en la vida me he sentido tan violenta -comentó Sakura temblando-. ¿Es así como te comportas en público normalmente?

-¿Pero qué te pasa? -exigió saber él-. No hay tiempo que perder, escoge unos zapatos.

La encargada estaba al fondo luchando por quitarle los pantalones cortos al maniquí. De pronto Sakura, con un movimiento repentino, le arrojó la ropa que llevaba en brazos a Shaoran.

-¿Por qué no te vas al mostrador de embarque y me esperas allí?

-Me quedaré aquí para despachar ciertos asuntos que...

-¡No vas a quedarte aquí mientras yo elijo prendas de lencería! -exclamó Sakura como una olla a presión a punto de estallar, con ojos verdes airados y tan brillantes como una joya-. ¡Además, no necesito tantas cosas!

-Te pago para que hagas lo que se te dice... -alegó él con ojos ambares intensos.

- ¡Pues si voy a soportarte necesito al menos un poco de espacio!

La brillante mirada de Shaoran resplandeció literalmente hablando. Un rubor oscuro acentuó los esculturales pómulos. Nunca nadie le había hablado en ese tono, y la incredulidad emanaba de él por oleadas.

-¡Basta, deja ya de ejercer presión en todas partes! -continuó Sakura

-Pero...

-Desde que hemos entrado aquí te has comportado de un modo atroz -lo condenó Sakura sin piedad -. Vete al mostrador de embarque y cállate ya. Y procura no aterrorizar a nadie más.

Sakura le dio la espalda, imperturbable ante la ira que él trataba por todos los medios de refrenar, y eligió unas sandalias de tacón alto negras. Se las probó. Le sentaban bien. Se las pasó a Shaoran sin mirarlo siquiera y se reunió con la encargada en la zona de lencería, donde eligió un camisón y algunos conjuntos de ropa interior. Discutir en público no servía más que para mortificarla. Accedería a comprar la ropa y luego la dejaría abandonada en cuanto perdiera de vista a aquel horrible hombre. La idea de tener que pasar treinta y seis horas con él la enfurecía. Shaoran le devolvió el vestido azul y los zapatos.

-Póntelo -ordenó con una insolencia estudiada.

Sakura entró en el probador. Aquel hombre no tenía modales. Debía de encantarle discutir, no tenía pelos en la lengua y además era un desinhibido. Y en cuanto a su forma de reaccionar cuando alguien lo trataba con la misma medicina... ardía en llamas y estallaba como un cohete. Para cuando Sakura salió del probador toda la plantilla de empleados estaba atareada envolviéndoles la mercancía. Sakura nunca se había alegrado tanto en su vida de abandonar una tienda.

-Supongo que ahora querrás entrar en ésa de ahí - comentó Shaoran con una expresión de condena mal disimulada, haciendo un gesto hacia una perfumería.

-No, me las arreglaré. Los hombres primitivos se lavaban los dientes con un palito, ya encontraré alguno por ahí.

Shaoran se quedó mirándola atónito. Y después sorprendió terriblemente a Sakura. Echó la cabeza atrás y rió con espontaneidad, realmente divertido. Sakura lo miró con el pulso acelerado. Su blanca dentadura contrastaba con la piel aceitunada, y sus ojos ambares brillaban. El humor había borrado todo rastro de tensión de su rostro, y Sakura, desorientada, fue capaz por fin de apreciar lo atractivo que era.

-No me gusta ir de compras -le confió él en secreto, con voz ronca, como si ella aún no se hubiera dado cuenta-. Por lo general otras personas compran por mí.

Sakura se sintió de pronto incómodamente excitada, de modo que bajó la vista al suelo. Sin embargo en su mente seguía viendo la imagen de aquel devastador rostro oscuro y mediterráneo. Y la conciencia de ello, la mera idea, la inquietó. Shaoran Lee no estaba haciendo el menor esfuerzo por impresionarla, y sin embargo ella era plenamente consciente de su apabullante atractivo y sexualidad masculina. No le gustaba esa sensación, le molestaba sentirse tensa e incómoda en presencia de él.

Sakura sólo tenía veintiún años, pero ya había decidido que los hombres eran un gasto inútil de tiempo y energías. Y nunca se había arrepentido de haber llegado a esa conclusión. No odiaba al sexo masculino, pero siempre reía con ganas cuando alguien contaba un chiste sobre su inutilidad. Después de todo la experiencia de Sakura en ese campo, desde su infancia, había sido larga y traumática.

Shaoran trató de obligar a Sakura a que se apresurara y posó una mano sobre su espalda para que no se parara mientras caminaban por la terminal del aeropuerto. Ella se puso a la defensiva.

-Disculpa -dijo dando un paso atrás, decidida de pronto a escapar aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Al servicio de señoras -contestó ella con énfasis - . ¿Es que pretendes venir conmigo?

-Te doy dos minutos.

Sakura entre el equipo de seguridad de Shaoran, y luego echó a caminar.

-Sakura... -la llamó él tendiéndole un peine de plata-, quizá debieras de hacer algo con tu pelo mientras estás ahí dentro.

Sakura apretó los dientes. No había tenido tiempo ni de mirarse al espejo. Se resistió a peinarse el cabello con los dedos y continuó caminando hasta desaparecer por la puerta de los servicios. En cuestión de segundos se cepilló el cabello hasta que calló suelto y liso y con rulos en las puntas por la espalda. Se miró al espejo y frunció el ceño al notar que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos brillantes. El vestido era sencillo dentro de su elegancia, y eso le gustaba. Pero no era su estilo. Se había dado cuenta que Shaoran la miraba con mal disimilado aprecio

Apretó los labios sonrosados y generosos y examinó el peine de plata que él le había dado, recordando la facilidad con la que había adivinado su talla. Aquello no hubiera debido de sorprenderla. Shaoran Lee, de unos trienta años, era un mujeriego impenitente e irrecuperable. Y era natural que lo fuera, reflexionó Sakura con cinismo. Los hombres con dinero y poder vivían en un mercado lleno de mujeres deseosas de vender. Shaoran era un verdadero imán para las mujeres, y él lo sabía. Y era evidente que nunca en la vida había tenido que preocuparse demasiado por endulzar sus modales, que resultaban poco menos que impresentables.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, iba a viajar gratis a Grecia. En un avión privado y con toda clase de lujos. ¿Desventajas? Tener a Shaoran Lee pegado a sus espaldas. Aquélla iba a ser toda una aventura, se dijo Sakura. Mucho más divertido que abrillantar suelos.

De repente recordó que tenía que llamar al señor Barry. Su otro jefe esperaría que ella abriera la librería a la mañana siguiente, como era habitual. Nunca llegaba hasta mediodía. A pesar de la advertencia de Shaoran tenía que llamar al señor Barry, pero no podía contarle la verdad. Tendría que inventarse una excusa para explicarle su ausencia.

Sakura se escondió detrás de dos mujeres altas que salían del baño y se escabulló hasta los teléfonos públicos a escasos metros. Shaoran Lee estaba de pie, en medio de la sala abarrotada, hablando distraído por el móvil.

Sakura marcó el teléfono de la operadora. Como no tenía dinero tenía que pedir una llamada a cobro revertido. Justo cuando contestó la operadora Shaoran volvió la cabeza arrogante hacia ella. Sakura colgó de golpe, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Shaoran la vio antes de que pudiera alejarse de los teléfonos.

Sakura se quedó paralizada ante los ojos ambares que la miraban fijos como si hubiera cometido un crimen. El rostro de Shaoran se fue tensando mientras se acercaba. Y Sakura, que sabía muy bien qué se sentía cuando un miembro del sexo opuesto la aburría o molestaba, descubrió lo que se sentía cuando la atemorizaba...


	2. Chapter 2

Unos peligrosos ojos ambares escrutaron el pálido rostro de Sakura.

-¡Te pierdo de vista un instante y te pones a llamar por teléfono! ¡Estabas filtrando la información! ¡Has traicionado mi confianza! -la condenó Shaoran Lee sin disimular su ira.

A pesar de estar temblando y de tener el estómago agarrotado Sakura no pudo dejar de sentirse fascinada ante aquel temperamento mediterráneo explosivo, volátil y lleno de dramatismo. Le resultaba completamente extraño.

-Señor Lee... -comenzó a decir tratando por todos los medios de hacerle comprender que no debía de suponer siempre lo peor.

-Has hecho tu elección, así sea. ¡Voy a destruirte por esto! -añadió Shaoran letal.

-Lo has malinterpretado -protestó ella febril-. ¡Sólo he podido llamar a la operadora!

Shaoran la miró despreciativo y se alejó a grandes pasos. La ira se expresaba en cada movimiento de su cuerpo.

Por un instante Sakura se quedó paralizada, desconcertada. Shaoran Lee la había arrastrado hasta el aeropuerto, la había maltratado y de pronto la dejaba ahí, tirada y sin dinero. Sólo el miedo a lo que pudiera sucederle a Rika la hizo correr tras él.

-¡Apártate de mi camino! -gritó él al verla.

-¡No es lo que tú crees! -explicó Sakura acalorada. Shaoran continuó andando sin hacerle caso-. ¡Eres un cabezota! ¡Lo único que estaba haciendo era una llamada a cobro revertido a mi jefe de la librería, ¿vale?

-¿De qué librería estás hablando? -preguntó Shaorande mal humor, volviéndose hacia ella de mala gana.

Sakura se quedó mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, notando de repente que faltaba algo.

-¿Qué diablos has hecho con las bolsas? ¡Por el amor de Dios, has salido corriendo y te las has dejado tiradas ahí en medio, ¿a que sí?

Sakura se dio la vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos. Vio las bolsas en el suelo y se apresuró a recogerlas para volver junto a él.

-¿Qué librería? -repitió Shaoran sin inmutarse al verla llegar cargada.

-Trabajo en una librería durante el día. Y además vivo justo encima... - Sakura hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento-. Tengo que hablar con el señor Barry para avisarle de que mañana no iré, si desaparezco de repente llamará a la policía...

-¡Tonterías! Pensará que te has escapado con tu novio. Los empleados de tu edad son de poco fiar -aseguró Dio sin dejarse impresionar.

Ofendida ante aquella respuesta, Sakura respiró hondo y trató de mantener la calma, pero no funcionó.

-¿Sabes? ¡Estoy hasta aquí de ti! -exclamó llevándose la mano a lo alto de la cabeza-. Yo no tengo ningún novio, y además soy una empleada de fiar. No me subestimes ni me hables en ese tono, yo nunca falto a mi trabajo. Llevo cinco años en el mismo empleo, y durante los dos últimos se puede decir que casi he llevado sola el negocio...

-¿Y entonces qué estás haciendo fregando suelos por la noche? -preguntó él incisivo.

-Necesito el dinero, ¿vale? ¿Es que es asunto tuyo?

-Tu insolencia me pone de mal humor.

-Tú a mí tampoco me gustas... ¿qué esperabas? No he hecho nada malo, sólo he cometido un error, y me estás tratando como si fuera un criminal. Me haces chantaje para que haga cosas que no quiero y... además... no me gusta esa idea de que como soy pobre no debo de ser muy honesta.

-¿Has terminado ya? -Sakura se puso colorada y apretó los labios-. No estoy de humor para soportar estas tonterías, hoy menos que nunca. Vamos, ya hemos perdido suficiente tiempo.

-Entonces... ¿me crees? -preguntó Sakura unos segundos más tarde mientras trataba de caminar a su paso.

-Lo único que creo es que te he pillado antes de que pudieras desobedecer mi orden de no acercarte a un teléfono -dijo Shaoran- .Eres pequeña y escurridiza. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-¡Yo no soy escurridiza!

-Podías haberme dicho que tenías otro empleo, no soy una persona tan poco razonable -añadió Shoaran has preferido hacerlo a escondidas.

Si volvía a pronunciar la palabra «escurridiza» lo abofetearía, se dijo SaKura con el rostro encendido. Se sentía incapaz de disculparse, pero más aún de pedirle permiso para hacer cualquier cosa. Y aquella llamada era necesaria. Por desgracia iba a tener que contarle al señor Barry una mentirijilla delante de él. Sakura no tenía por costumbre mentir. Por el contrario, era incluso demasiado directa y sincera. Conocía bien sus defectos, pero algunos de ellos eran su mejor defensa. Era una persona terriblemente independiente, no le gustaba trabajar en equipo y le encantaba disponer de libertad para decidir por sí misma. Por eso aquellos dos empleos encajaban bien con su personalidad.

Casi una hora más tarde, cuando el tenso silencio de Shaoran estaba a punto de acabar con los nervios de Sakura, un hombre mayor apareció con las llaves de su casa y el pasaporte. Los dos hombres se pusieron a hablar en griego ignorándola por completo.

-Espero que hayas dejado mi casa en orden -recalcó entonces Sakura en voz alta-. Y que la hayas dejado bien cerrada -añadió sin poder evitar que un gemido saliera de su boca-. ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo diablos has entrado con la alarma conectada? ¿Has vuelto a conectarla...?

-Mis empleados de seguridad no son estúpidos -alegó Shaoran ofendido-. Lo han dejado todo en orden.

-Debe de ser reconfortante saber que cuentas con empleados tan eficientes como ladrones -comentó Sakura. Shaoran le lanzó una mirada tormentosa-. Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas - añadió ella dándose la vuelta.

Lo cierto era que no era más que una mujer de la limpieza, se dijo Sakura exasperada. El escalafón más bajo de todo el personal. Y estaba tratando con un hombre acostumbrado a ser servido a todas horas. El hecho de que se comportara desde ese momento como si fuera invisible no abrumó a Shaoran, que evidentemente esperaba que se mantuviera en un respetuoso silencio y que no hablara a menos que le preguntaran. Sin embargo Sakura nunca había sido una persona callada.

De pronto sintió frío, así que sacó el abrigo de la bolsa, le quitó la etiqueta y se lo puso. Le llegaba hasta el suelo. Si se subía el cuello parecería un fantasma.

-Toma -dijo Shaoran tendiéndole su costoso móvil. Sakura parpadeó confusa-. Tu historia encaja. Yukito, el que ha ido a tu casa a por el pasaporte, lo confirma. Puedes llamar al propietario de la librería.

Sakura marcó el teléfono. En cuanto escuchó la voz del señor Barry le explicó que faltaría al trabajo un par de días y se disculpó por no haber avisado con más tiempo. Puso de excusa la enfermedad de un amigo. Luego colgó el teléfono. Shaoran la miró de reojo.

-Eres una buena mentirosa, resultas muy convincente.

Unas cuantas horas más tarde Sakura había cambiado de estado de ánimo. Miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. En el interior del jet de Shaoran los asientos eran de piel de color crema y la decoración elegante. El espacio destinado a los pasajeros parecía más un salón de lujo que un

avión. ¿Acaso Shaoran Lee se daba cuenta de la suerte que tenía? ¡En absoluto! Sakura observó a su anfitrión. Habían estado esperando a que el aeropuerto les concediera permiso para despegar, y mientras tanto él había recorrido la habitación de un lado a otro rebosante de frustración e impaciencia. Por fin habían despegado, pero él seguía exactamente igual.

Sakura estuvo contemplándolo. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, perfectamente peinado, con un estilo que encajaba con la forma de su cabeza. Los ojos, espectaculares, estaban enmarcados por largas pestañas. Las pupilas eran del color ambar, capaces de brillar como las estrellas. Y los fuertes pómulos le añadían carácter. La nariz, arrogante, parecía advertir de ello. ¿Y aquella boca, generosa y perfecta? Inspiraba pasión y sensualidad. Sakura no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo tal conjunto de rasgos podían dar lugar a un rostro tan devastador. Para cuando llegó a ese punto de la reflexión se dio cuenta de que estaba excitada, y tuvo que admitir algo que hubiera estado perfectamente dispuesta a negar. ¿A quién había querido engañar al decir que Shaoran Lee le producía repulsión? Aquella revelación dejó atónita a Sakura, que hacía años que no se sentía atraída por ningún hombre. Pero tenía que tratarse simplemente de unas pocas hormonas que, mediante trampas, pretendían recordarle que podía ser tan estúpida como cualquier otra mujer.

Shaoran Lee resultaba increíblemente sexy aún de mal humor, y si era ella quien se había dado cuenta entonces es que era verdaderamente sexy. Poseía esa extraña fluidez en los movimientos que tenían los hombres con perfecta conciencia de su propio cuerpo, se movía como un enorme gato sobre patas almohadilladas. Y su cuerpo era perfecto. Hombros anchos, estómago plano y tenso, caderas estrechas, muslos largos y poderosos... Sakura iba tomando buena nota de todos los detalles. Un hombre de ensueño... hasta que abría la boca. O mientras no la dejara cargar con las bolsas o la mirara con aquel infinito desdén sin ocurrírsele preguntar siquiera si tenía hambre o sed. Shaoran Lee no era un hombre de sentimientos. Era duro, egoísta, de mente cuadrada y por completo centrado en sus propios deseos...

De pronto Shaoran la pilló mirándolo y frunció el ceño. Sakura se encogió asustada. Los ojos de él iban del dorado intenso al ambar, observó Sakura sintiendo de pronto que le faltaba el aliento. Sin embargo aquella era uná sensación nueva para ella, como si estuviera al borde de la más pura excitación, incapaz de apartar los ojos de él. Era una excitación enfebrecida. El corazón le latía acelerado en los oídos mientras la boca se le quedaba de pronto seca. Una llama ardiente se retorció en su interior dándole color a su semblante.

-Son las tres de la madrugada en Grecia, deberías tratar de dormir -murmuró Shaoran con voz espesa.

El mero sonido de aquella voz profunda y masculina fue como miel para los oídos de Sakura, la hizo estremecerse. Parpadeó y se puso en pie.

-¿Dormir?

Shaoran alargó una mano y pulsó un botón. Sus alucinantes ojos estaban semiocultos por las espesas pestañas. Sakura se sintió intensamente violenta. Mientras se ponía en pie, mirando a todas partes menos a él, apareció una azafata que la guió hasta un elegante compartimento con una enorme y cómoda cama. Sakura se dejó caer al borde de ella, desconcertada ante la poderosa reacción de sus pechos y de sus pezones, completamente tensos. Nunca en la vida la había mirado ningún hombre haciéndola sentir una excitación y una urgencia tan fuertes y poderosas. Pero Shaoran Lee lo había conseguido.

Sakura estaba perpleja ante aquel descubrimiento, y tan avergonzada de su reacción física que había sido incapaz de controlarse. ¿Acaso se había dado cuenta él de lo sucedido? Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Estaba asustada ante la sospecha de que Shaoran no sólo lo había notado, sino que además había querido perderla de vista precisamente por eso.

Un par de horas más tarde una voz insistente y suave despertó a Sakura de un sueño poco reparador.

-¿Señorita Kinomoto...?

Sakura se incorporó y se apoyó lentamente sobre los codos. La azafata asomaba la cabeza por la puerta con expresión insegura y una bandeja en las manos. Sakura se incorporó otro poco más y sonrió aceptando el ofrecimiento.

-Gracias...¿sí?

-Nosotros... bueno, el personal de vuelo y yo nos preguntábamos si querría usted quizá despertar al señor Lee -señaló la azafata-. Aterrizaremos dentro de quince minutos, y naturalmente ninguno de nosotros quiere molestarlo...

-¿Molestarlo? -inquirió Sakura preguntándose por qué le hacía aquel extraño ruego.

-Alguien tiene que despertar al señor Lee para que se vista para el funeral.

-¿El funeral? -repitió Sakura.

-Me temo que este vuelo va muy retrasado, señorita Lee. Entre el retraso sufrido en Londres y el de aquí, a la hora de aterrizar, no queda tiempo. El señor Lee tendrá que asistir al funeral directamente desde el aeropuerto. Espero que no lo considere una intromisión, pero quería decirle que todos nos alegramos mucho de que el señor Lee tenga a alguien en quien apoyarse en estos momentos -añadió volviendo a salir.

Sakura se quedó mirando al vacío, completamente despierta. De modo que Shaoran Lee viajaba a Grecia para asistir a un funeral. Y ésa era la razón por la que le había comprado tanta ropa negra. El personal de vuelo debía de haber llegado a la conclusión de que ella era una persona importante para Shaoran simplemente por el hecho de que lo acompañaba. Y recordaba haberle oído decir que, precisamente en ese viaje, no deseaba tener compañía. Sakura no podía dejar de preguntarse de quién sería el funeral.

Tras dejar la bandeja del desayuno a un lado Sakura se levantó y se apresuró a entrar en el baño. Le hubiera encantado tomar una ducha, pero no había tiempo. Sacó el traje sastre negro y se lo puso. El aspecto que adquirió con él la dejó atónita. La chaqueta se le ajustaba como un guante, marcándole la cintura, destacándole los pechos. Y la estrecha falda se le pegaba a cada curva. Estaba fantástica. Sakura se ruborizó mientras se miraba al espejo. Aquello era vanidad y superficialidad.

Se dirigió a la elegante habitación de Shaoran donde lo encontró dormido en la cama. Ocupaba mas espacio del que debia, con aquellas largas piernas. Su corazón se enterneció. Él se había quitado la corbata y la chaqueta, y llevaba la camisa de seda abierta. El escote moreno y el mentón, con la sombra de una barba naciente, le hacían parecer más joven, más accesible. Y además parecía exhausto.. Era natural que no hubiera estado de humor. Puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo sacudió. Sus largas pestañas se levantaron lentamente. Shaoran suspiró y miró el reloj su reloj de oro. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-¿Señor Lee? -lo llamó Sakura. Shaoran se quedó quieto, pero no contestó-. No sabía que ibas a un funeral.

-¿Es que no lees los periódicos? -preguntó él dándose la vuelta con el ceño fruncido.

-No, no tengo tiempo.

-Es el funeral de mi padre.

Sakura respiró hondo, pero eso no la hizo sentirse mejor. La circunstancia no podía ser peor. Era natural que hubiera deseado estar solo, pero entonces, ¿por qué había insistido en que lo acompañara? Hubiera deseado comprender por qué aquella información que había oído era an había estado trabajando hasta la noche antes del funeral de su padre. ¿Acaso su muerte había sido repentina? ¿No hubiera debido de estar antes con él?

Eran más de las siete de la mañana cuando Shaoran y Sakura aterrizaron en el aeropuerto de Atenas. El sol lucía brillante. Los guardias los saludaron con gesto grave al pasar la aduana, y pronto una ola de periodistas con cámaras, gritando, se acercó a ellos. Sólo unos cuantos guardias los contenían.

Sakura se quedó helada al sentir los flashes de las cámaras. Shaoran puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y la guió por el aeropuerto imperturbable, sin contestar a una sola de las preguntas que le dirigían en todos los idiomas.

-¿Quién es la mujer que lo acompaña? -oyó Sakura que preguntaba un hombre en inglés.

Sakura estaba escandalizada ante el comportamiento de los paparazzi. ¿Qué había sido de la intimidad? Shaoran Lee se dirigía al funeral de su padre, ¿acaso lo seguían fuera a donde fuera?

Con frecuencia en el trabajo, durante los descansos, Sakura había oído hablar a sus compañeras sobre la vida privada de Shaoran. Era la comidilla interminable de los titulares y de la prensa amarilla. Había tenido aventuras con las mujeres más atractivas, y se le consideraba todo un dios del sexo. Pero Sakura siempre se había considerado por encima de todo eso. No le inspiraba el menor interés un hombre al que ni conocía ni podía conocer, así que no había prestado atención. Shaoran y Sakura cambiaron de terminal y entraron en una pequeña sala de espera.

-¿Es siempre así con los periodistas? -preguntó ella.

-Sí, bueno, me temo que hoy tu presencia ha causado más excitación de lo habitual -contestó Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues espero que nadie me reconozca. ¿A qué estamos esperando?

-A otro avión privado que nos llevará a la isla en la que se celebra el funeral.

Otro vuelo, pensó Sakura reprimiendo un suspiro. El viaje parecía interminable.

-¿Otra isla?

-Chindos, mi isla. ¿Pero será posible que no sepas nada de mí? ¡Es que no sabes nada! -comentó Shaoran sorprendido-. No estoy acostumbrado.

-Pero apuesto a que es bueno para ti... es la prueba de que no eres el centro del universo - musitó Sakura haciendo una mueca-. Lo siento, lo siento, sólo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Tienes una desastrosa falta de tacto que debe de causarte graves problemas –comentó Shaoran escrutándola con una sonrisa.

-La gente ya me conoce -contestó Sakura tragando, agradecida de que él no hubiera explotado.

-¿Y por qué siempre buscas pelea? Pareces tan delicada y femenina... -continuó Shaoran sin dejar de observarIa.

-¡No, por favor, delicada no...!

-¿Hermosa?

-¡Eso es peor! -lo censuró ella-. Los hombres se niegan a tomarme en serio, es el problema de ser asi...

-Pero si tú eres muy bella y tienes un pelo muy llamativo -comentó Shaoran con desdén-. Si de verdad no quieres provocar esa actitud en los hombres no te tiñas de ese color.

-Es mi pelo, es natural. Mi abuela madre era así -explicó Sakura acostumbrada a las sospechas.

-¿Natural? No te creo. Quítate el sombrero.

Tras unos segundos de vacilación Sakura lo hizo. El color de su pelo brillaba contrastando con el negro del abrigo.

-¿Lo ves? Es natural.

Shaoran miró fijamente aquel cabello. El silencio era tan espeso que podía cortarse. Sakura lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Shaoran era alto y reservado, y tan moreno que resultaba exótico. Y el elegante traje le sentaba de un modo impresionante. Pero no podía seguir así.

Sakura se echó a temblar, se daba cuenta de que era incapaz de mantener el control. Cada vez que miraba Shaoran Lee sentía una desesperada e inmensa excitación sexual. No podía soportar que le ocurriera eso con ningún hombre. Era una debilidad, algo irracional, humillante...

-¿Cómo es ser una mujer de la limpieza? -preguntó Shaoran de pronto, medio tartamudeando.

-Escucha, no hace falta que me des conversación.

-Ha sido una pregunta sincera.

-Bueno, bien, pues es... aburrido, repetitivo y además está mal pagado -explicó Sakura con insolencia-. Así que si esperabas otra cosa siento decepcionarte.

-Y entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Tengo un buen horario, y además no tengo a ningún jefe pelmazo detrás. No me gusta que me controlen.

-Ya me he dado cuenta. Deberías de solucionar ese problema y tratar de buscar un empleo mejor. Aunque quizá no tengas ninguna preparación ni experiencia en ninguna otra cosa.

-Ya tengo planes, gracias. Soy una mujer ambiciosa, dentro de lo que cabe. No estaré abrillantando suelos mucho tiempo -explicó Sakura burlona.

-No es muy buena idea contarme eso precisamente a mí -comentó Shaoran escrutándola con duros ojos negros-. Yo nunca bromeo con los negocios, Sakura.

-Ni yo. Los negocios son lo primero en mi vida. Y lo último. Lo son todo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, y te advierto que ya me debes bastante dinero -informó Sakura amable-. ¿Te has dado cuenta de que espero que me pagues por cada una de las horas que he perdido?

-Naturalmente.

-Con horas extra incluidas -especificó Sakura dispuesta a luchar-. Me tomo muy en serio eso de que me hagan pasar hambre, no me den tiempo para descansar y me tengan despierta hasta las tres de la mañana.

-Eres tu peor enemigo, Sakura -murmuró Shaoram con ojos sonrientes-. Te hubiera pagado mil veces más si te hubieras quedado calladita.

-Bueno, no soy una avara. Y a propósito, cuando dije que no iba a seguir abrillantando suelos durante mucho tiempo no estaba pensando en lo que oí, eso ya lo he olvidado.

-¿Y cómo has podido olvidarlo? -preguntó él incrédulo.

-Aunque hubiera comprendido la importancia de ese comentario, cosa que no es así, soy una persona honesta. Nunca hubiera tratado de aprovecharme de esa información.

-Los peores son los que se pasan la vida diciéndote lo honestos que son.

-¡Es evidente que creerás lo que se te antoje, así que adelante! -exclamó Sakura ofendida.

-No puedes culparme por tomar precauciones.

Aquella confiada afirmación llenó a Sakura de resentimiento. ¿A quién se creía que estaba engañando? Él no había vacilado en utilizar su poder como arma, y el hecho de que ella hubiera tratado de ver el lado positivo de la situación no lo alteraba en nada.

-No te atrevas a justificarte, llama a las cosas por su nombre -advirtió Sakura-. Si tú y yo no fuéramos quienes somos yo no estaría aquí. Y si Rika y yo no necesitáramos nuestros empleos te habría mandado a donde te mereces.

-Me lo imagino -soltó él con voz de seda.

-Y sabes muy bien que arrastrarme de este modo... bueno, no es precisamente un trato de ensueño, ¿no crees? No quisiera ser irrespetuosa, pero no me gustan los funerales.

-¡Pues a mi padre le hubieras encantado! -exclamó Shaoran con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Es que él era de los buenos?

Shaoran volvió a ponerse tenso. Toda la expresión divertida de su rostro desapareció. En silencio, asintió con gesto duro. Luego le dio la espalda a Sakura, que hubiera deseado mantener la boca cerrada. Entonces alguien llamó a la puerta. Era hora de marcharse. Ambos salieron al creciente calor del sol y caminaron hasta embarcar otro lujoso avión de Shaoran. ¿Cómo había podido tener tan poco tacto?

El avión sobrevoló las aguas del Adriático. Sólo el ruido del motor llenaba el silencio. Sakura sintió que los párpados le pesaban. Se hundió en el asiento y se durmió.

Le costó despertar y tardó en comprender dónde estaba. Abrió los ojos confusa. Estaba tumbada en el enorme asiento trasero de una limusina de lunas tintadas. De pronto, con un ruido metálico y caro, la puerta se abrió. Un joven moreno se quedó mirándola.

-Así que tú eres la última conquista de Shao... Tengo que decírselo a mi primo, tiene buen gusto. No es de extrañar que no hayas querido entrar en la iglesia, algunos de los parientes de su madre son de estrechas miras. Me llamo Seiya Kimura.

Sakura se incorporó, tensa ante la mirada de aquel joven, fija en sus piernas. Tiró de la falda y contestó:

-¡No soy la última conquista de Shao!

-Bien, ésa es una buena noticia –sonrió Seiya deslizándose por el asiento y cerrando la puerta-. Entonces, si no eres de Shao, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí, esperándolo a las puertas del cementerio?

-Trabajo para él, ¿de acuerdo?

-Por mí de acuerdo... -contestó el joven imperturbable ante la helada mirada de ella, alargando un brazo confiado hasta el cabello castaño y murmurando contra su mejilla ruborizada -: Eres verdaderamente una hermosa muñeca de porcelana...

La puerta del coche volvió a abrirse, pero en esa ocasión era Shao que, echando un vistazo a la escena, aparentemente íntima, rugió de ira. Alargó un poderoso brazo, agarró al joven del cuello y lo sacó de la limusina para echarle un rapapolvo en , atónita e inmóvil, miró a Shaoran.

-Ella dijo que no era tu chica... ¿crees que me habría abalanzado sobre ella de no ser así? -gritó Seiya s mientras se alejaba echando chispas.

Shaoran entró en el coche con expresión seria y rasgos endurecidos, como de bronce, sin decir palabra. Sus ojos brillaron de ira al exclamar con desprecio:

-¡No te he traído aquí para que vayas tendiendo trampas a los hombres con tu belleza!


End file.
